Maybe
by Eriador
Summary: If everything were reversed, would it be like this? Maybe...
1. Maybe

Hey guys, this is my second fic, first one, I enjoyed writing but ended it abruptly because of a few reasons, anyway this is a different kind of fic to my previous one. The characters are all OOC, this is presuming I know what OOC means, but I think I do. So if you don't like those kind of fics then don't read this one. Reviews are all welcomed with open arms, but if you are going to criticise then try to be constructive, don't tell what I can and can't do please J.    

Maybe

****

Her reflection smiled back at her as a young girl of about 16 watched the curls and frizz in her hair smooth away under the fierce heat of her expensive straighteners. They were well worth the money the girl thought for the hundredth time, she couldn't live without them. Turning them off and putting them down she shed her dressing gown and began to dress. She picked up a short denim skirt and slid in to it, admiring her curves in the mirror as she did so, then she pulled a light yellow t-shirt on, it had short sleeves just over her shoulder and a low v-neck. Once done she pulled a pair of denim strapped wedges out of her wardrobe and put them by the door. Turning to her mirror once more she slicked on some black eyeliner and a honey coloured eye shadow to enhance her deep brown eyes. To finish the effect she pulled out her favourite shimmering lip gloss and spread it across her lips. Smiling once more at her reflection she blew a kiss to the mirror, put her make up bag in to another larger bag that was strangely empty, waiting for her new years school books, and walked out of the room picking up her wedges on the way.

This year was her first year at Heathfield 6th form college. Lower sixth. She and all of her friends were going there and she couldn't wait. It would be just like all of the other years, she and Harry together, the schools most famous couple and all her best friends, Lavender, Parvati, Ron, Dean and Seamus. The popular group of the school, everyone wanted to be them or be friends with them. She was just about to walk out the door when she heard a call from the kitchen.

"Hermione sweet heart, don't forget your sandwiches, I've made your lunch for you." 

She quickly walked in to the kitchen, and took the bag from her smiling father, then leaning up she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Daddy, what would I do without you?" She said sweetly. 

"It's no problem honey, have a good time today." He replied.

"I will Daddy. It's going to be just like last year." She said smiling.

Without even glancing in the mirror the young boy pulled on an old pair of faded blue jeans and dragged a white t-shirt over his head. His silver blond hair that had grown to a length just longer than his ears fell in to his eyes as he looked about for his tattered school bag. He pulled it out from under his bed and placed a few pens and pencils in to it.

Walking down the stairs slowly he thought about the year to come. First year at Heathgrove 6th form college. Just because his parents couldn't afford to send him to a private college where he was more than clever enough to go. Now he would have to suffer. A tall slim woman watched him sadly as he came down the stairs looking utterly depressed.

"Maybe this year will be different sweet heart." She said a small smile forming on her lips.

'Maybe' he thought to himself as he opened the front door and left without saying anything. She said that every year, and every year was no different. However a glimmer of hope sprung in his mind. Maybe this year would be different, it was lower 6th after all.

"I hope this year is different," He whispered as he closed the front door.

First chapter, what do you think? Think I should write more? Review review!


	2. They never change

Ok I know I haven't written in ages and ages and ages but here's the next chapter, I'm having trouble making Hermione horrible and trendy like lol.

* * *

**They never change**

Hermione belonged to the group of friends that everyone was jealous of. They had everything, looks, money, nice clothes, money, intelligence (some of them), money and they had each other. None of them were ever really alone. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Lavender, Seamus, Dean, Neville and the stunning twins Parvati and Padma. It was perfect, they had been friends since middle school and nothing would ever separate them. Hermione and Harry were the centre of the group, they were the perfect couple and had been for years. It wasn't just teen love they said, this was real love and they would be together forever.

The entire group were dripping in designer labels, they could afford it, or their parents could. No-one without money was allowed in their little society. They were not the type to take pity on those who were less fortunate however.

"Hey Puff!"

"Get some new clothes, tramp."

"Yeah, why don't you get a job you loser." Hermione rounded off the slanging match as everyone laughed at the lanky youth in faded blue jeans with the fair blond hair falling in his eyes.

Draco sighed as he climbed on the bus to college. This year would be no different he realised, Hermione and Harry's group hadn't changed since middle school, why should they now. At least this year he wouldn't have to endure so many lessons with Harry and Ron. Intellectually, they didn't quite make Draco's grade. He smirked at that thought. A quick scan of the bus located Draco's best friend, Blaise Zabini. He quietly slid in to the seat next to him.

"Wankers." Blaise said calmly.

"Yup." Draco sighed. "They never change do they?"

"Guess not. You know you shouldn't take anymore shit from them Dray."

"What about you?" Draco countered. "It's not like you don't receive enough slaging off from them."

Blaise was quiet for a moment, it was true, he did get bullied by the group but not quite as much. They couldn't bully him about money as he had no money issues, it was generally only his name that caused the name calling, and also his friendship with Draco.

Draco's mother was ill, Cancer the doctor said, and she couldn't work as she was too frail. Draco's father had left when he was only a baby, the reason had never been explained and Draco didn't care, he hated his father. So, Draco and his mother lived in a small house that had been left by his mothers parents and on the benefits provided for them. It meant Draco rarely got new clothes and never got luxuries like mobile phones and mini disk players that people like Harry and Hermione took for granted. When Draco was stuck for lunch Blaise would help him out despite Draco's protests and Blaise had also brought Draco his one luxury once for Christmas. It was a skateboard and Draco loved it. Both boys were fanatical skateboarders and went nearly everyday to an abandoned warehouse they had broken in to where they constructed crude ramps and boxes for them to practice on. It was their safe haven away from the cruelness of school. They rescued couches and chairs from the tips and even found a beaten up CD player to play Blaise's CD's on.

"Are you going to come to the warehouse tonight?" Blaise asked.

"I can't." Draco said sadly. "Mum's ill again. I need to be at home in case… just in case."

"Ok mate no probs. Has your mum gone to the doctors yet?"

"Well, she's booked in for an operation next month and hopefully everything should be ok after that." Draco said, sounding hopeful.

"Great!" Blaise said genuinely. "She'll be fine after that don't worry mate."

"Hope so, hey we're here."

The boys climbed off the bus and began to walk through the town to the college. Hermione, Harry and their gang called insults to them as they past them. Draco just hung his head.

"You know what, I'm going to stop this. I'm going to get a job and get myself some money." Draco said quietly to Blaise as they walked.

"Hmm, sounds like a good idea Dray. Where you thinking of?" Blaise asked.

"Duno, anywhere that will have me I guess." Draco said whilst scanning shop windows for and signs asking for staff.

They reached the end of the high street and stood directly in front of the building that was their college, the place they would come every weekday in term time to learn and gain the qualifications for life. Draco hated the place already, it was a cold, dark place that would hold only torture and malice for him. Or that was how he viewed it. Kind of a pessimistic depressing poets kind of view he suddenly thought. Man I need to be happier he thought. As he crossed the road towards the college he glanced in to the side street to the left of him. A large sign was outside a small coffee shop, Vacancies- Part time Waitresses/Waiters. It was just too perfect.

"I'll be right back, you want a form?" He asked Blaise.

"Yeah why not, it might be a laugh serving coffee to old ladies." Blaise laughed.

Draco pulled at face at him.

He darted in the side street and came out of the shop with two application forms.

* * *

"Good Morning class. This will be your tutor base for the next two years. I expect you to report here every morning and register with me unless you do not have lessons until later on." Professor Mitchell said to his class.

Draco and Blaise had been placed in the same base as they were taking the same subjects, unfortunately Hermione, Lavender and the twins were also in this group. It was the academic group, the college was split in to two factions. Half was an academic college teaching Maths, English, History and other mainly none practical subjects. The other half was focused on technology. Harry, Ron were doing an IT course.

Draco studied his new timetable. His three subjects were English, Maths and History and he couldn't wait to get started although actual lessons wouldn't start until after lunch. A high pitched squeal caught his attention and he turned his head slightly so he could hear what was being said towards the back of the classroom.

"Oh my God, Parvati I have English with you! And Lavender I have History with you, this in going to be so much fun this year!"

"Oh my God I know, it's going to be just like last year in class, expect without the boys." Lavender squealed.

"Thank God." Draco added quietly to Blaise

Blaise sniggered.

"Come on, we've got the rest of the morning free, lets go and fill in those application forms." Blaise said. "I'm sure there's a common room or something around here."

They soon found the crowded common room and sat by a small table and began with their forms. Suddenly loud music started to play. The bass from the rap music coming from the player seemed to make the floor shake.

"Oh please." Said Blaise snidely. "Those guys need a lesson in real music."

"Who CD is it?" Draco asked, looking equally disgusted.

They looked trough the crowd to the sideboard where the CD player was placed and saw a group of people singing (well if that's what you call it) along with the CD and making odd hand gestures and bobbing their heads.

"Who'd have guessed?" Draco said sarcastically.

Harry was flicking through the cover of a CD and changed the song mid way through to groans of protest.

"No no, this is the best one." He said reassuringly.

"They all sound the same to me." Blaise said loudly. "Crap."

Draco glared at Blaise.

"Idiot." He said as Harry got up, followed by Ron and came over.

"What did you say Blaisey?" Harry asked sneeringly.

"I said the music is crap." Blaise said unflinchingly.

Harry looked surprised and took another tact. Turning on Draco.

"What's this Puff? An application form?" Harry said, whipping the form out of Draco's hands.

"Give me that back." Draco said quietly.

"What was that Puff? I didn't quite catch that?" Ron said nastily.

Draco stood.

"I said give it me back." He said firmly.

"And what are you going to do?" Harry asked laughing. "Here have it back, go get your job, maybe you'll earn some money to buy yourself a wash."

With that Harry dropped the form on the floor and pushed Draco hard. He fell over his chair and landed hard on the floor amidst the laughs of other students. Blaise helped him up.

"Come on, lets get out of here." Blaise said.

Draco followed Blaise out of the common room feeling more worthless than ever and more determined to get this job to change himself and his poor excuse (he thought) for a life.

Hermione laughed and kissed Harry as he came back over to her. Life couldn't be more perfect (she thought).

* * *

Its crap isn't it?


	3. Anger

* * *

YAY reviews. Thank you so much to my reviewers, its really inspiring to know that people actually like your story. I think that it may turn out to be more from Draco's point of view but I'll try and put some Hermione point of view in as well.

* * *

**Anger**

"So all I have to do is go over, ask what they would like then come back over here and tell you and you'll show me what to do?" Draco asked, nervously watching a table of three old women in the corner of the café.

"That's it." His manager, a short and foreboding looking woman who was in fact a very nice person.

It was Draco's first shift at 'The Corner Tea and Sandwich Shop', he and Blaise had both been accepted for jobs but Blaise had his first shift the following day. The small café was modern and comfortable, it sold teas and coffees as well as some hot food and cakes. Now Draco had to overcome his shyness and learn to wait tables. He made his way slowly over to the table under the watchful eye of his new manager.

"Hello." He mumbled. "Umm, what would you like?"

"Sorry, love. What was that." One of the elderly ladies asked.

They looked at him endearingly.

"Umm, what would you like?" Draco asked a bit louder.

The ladies all smiled.

"Three pots of tea please, and three scones."

Draco wrote it down and walked away. As he did he caught a bit of their conversation.

"Must be new, poor dear."

"Glad they're getting some new staff in, young ones too."

"And nice to look at." One chuckled.

"Dorothy!"

The shift passed quickly and Draco soon learnt that people were generally more interested in the people they were with than him. He stopped expecting snide comments about his faded scruffy jeans and trainers, the only set uniform was clean white t-shirt and a small apron with pockets at the front for pens and paper. He picked up how things worked quickly and was able to do most things by the end of the shift. At 7 o'clock once everything was tidied away and Draco was getting ready to leave the manager, who he found out was called Angela, came over.

"You did well for your first shift today Draco. Here's your tips, we split them at the end of each shift and put them in your pot in the staff room but I haven't sorted your pot yet. I'll have it done by the next time you work. See you next time." And she handed Draco a five pound note.

Draco stood for a moment staring at the money. He had never had pocket money and having spare money in general was a novelty for him. Smiling he pocketed it and walked out of the café calling goodbye.

* * *

The following day, still feeling elated at having a job and knowing that on Friday he would have money paid in to his newly opened bank account Draco walked in to college smiling for the first time. He was so caught up in his good mood he failed to see the sly leg stuck out to trip him. He fell hard on the concrete and took the skin off the palm of his right hand.

Once the laughter had died down and Draco was picking himself back up he was pushed down again.

"Look at that, Puff's back where he belongs." Ron said nastily.

"In the dirt." Harry finished for him.

Draco looked up and saw them walking away, Hermione sliding her hand in to Harry's and half looked back at Draco. He glared at her but he couldn't see any emotion on her face. She turned back to Harry and smiled dazzlingly at him then kissed him on the cheek. By the time Draco had picked himself up and collected his fallen books they were gone and his good mood had evaporated. He walked to the toilets slowly, once there he gently washed the blood off his hand, meticulously making sure there was no dirt left. The wound was deep but would heal better if it wasn't covered. Draco sighed. _'Why me?'_ he thought. _'God how cliché. How many bullied people think that? And I know why anyway. It's because I have no money. It's because I don't have nice clothes. It's because I skateboard, and it's because my name is Draco Malfoy. There it doesn't take a genius.'_ He sighed again and flexed his hand slowly, pain lanced up his arm. He wouldn't be able to write a thing today, wonderful.

Draco was already sitting in the English classroom when Blaise and the rest of the class entered.

"You alright mate?" Blaise asked when he saw Draco.

Draco shrugged and turned his hand over.

"Shit dude, how'd that happen?"

"Tripped." Draco answered quietly.

Blaise glanced to the back of the class where Hermione and Parvati sitting.

"Oh, tripped. Are you ok?"

"I'll live, it's not like it's the worst I've had." Draco conceded.

Blaise could see this was not something Draco wanted to talk about, so he tried changing the subject.

"How was work by the way. I am actually shitting myself about my shift after college."

Draco laughed.

"It's fine, piece of cake. And you get cash tips as well. Although I doubt you will get any." Draco said slyly.

"Hey!" Blaise said, pretending to look offended.

"Now class, settle down."

Mrs Peters the English teacher had arrived and was setting up her laptop at the front of the class.

"Today we will be discussing the play 'Much Ado About Nothing', Hermione and Parvati I said settle down!"

Hermione and Parvati were still chatting at the back of the class.

"I trust that you will all have read it by now as it was a set text for the course. Now has everyone read it?" She asked accusingly.

The class glanced around nervously.

Mrs Peters sighed.

"Ok has anyone actually read it." She sounded disappointed.

"I have." Two voices said in unison.

"Ah excellent, Draco and Hermione I see, know what needs to be done to get good grades."

There were sniggers round the class and Draco's pale skin blushed.

"Well, it is not my fault if you have not read the play, you will have to try and keep up and catch up in your own time. That is it, I've had enough, Hermione you swap places with Blaise NOW! I'm sick of your chattering." She shouted.

Draco looked up at the teacher in horror then looked at Blaise in similar horror. He would have to be seated next to Hermione.

As Blaise got up Draco heard Hermione complaining.

"Ug, I can't believe it. I can smell him from here he's such a tramp and I bet I get stuck with him all year."

"Just ignore her mate. See you in a bit." Blaise said.

As Hermione sat down next to Draco, he rolled his eyes.

"Look just don't touch me ok? This shirt is new and its from DKNY so I don't want any of your trampy dirt on it." Hermione said snobbily.

"Look you know I do.." Draco began. "Oh fuck it never mind." He snapped.

Hermione looked shocked at this outburst,

"Right that's enough." Mrs Peters said. "Now get out your books and write down some key themes from the play."

Hermione began to write immediately. The rest of the class looked bewildered. Draco put his hand in the air.

"Yes Draco."

"I can't write miss." Draco stated.

"Why not?" She answered puzzled.

Reluctantly Draco drew his hand out from under the table and showed her.

"Oh my! How on earth did you do that? Do you think you should go to the medical office? You might need stitches."

"No, it's fine. I err.." Draco glanced at Hermione who was looking fixedly at her paper. "I fell. It's nothing, I've had worse." Draco finished, a slight hint of venom in his voice.

Hermione continued to stare at her paper.

"Oh right, well if you're sure. Well this lesson will mainly be a discussion lesson anyway so you should be fine, especially since you have read the play." Mrs Peters said, looking concerned.

Draco could feel anger welling up inside him as he looked at his wounded hand. Not thinking of the consequences he leaned over to Hermione slightly.

"Proud of your boyfriend are you?" He whispered bitterly.

* * *

There we go review review and I'll write more. J.


	4. In six months

Ok here I go again with another chapter.

* * *

**In six months**

The changes in Draco at first were so subtle. He didn't buy much the first few weeks of being paid and he gave as much as his mum would let him to her, but there were small things, almost unnoticeable. Bands round him wrist, some gel in his hair, a new bag. To anyone else it was insignificant, but to Draco they were all milestones. He had the power to change himself, with his new financial backing he could try and fight back the taunts of 'tramp' and 'poor boy', but not yet, he needed self belief before he could do that.

It was three weeks before Draco brought anything of substantial monetary value. As he walked into the small skate shop in Heathfield Draco felt an odd sort of power, he could buy things now, for himself, with his own money, anything he wanted. Moving to the shoe section he stared at the wall of trainers. A black pair with white stripes caught his eye, as he picked them up he was approached by an assistant.

"Want to try them? What size are you?" She asked brightly.

"Umm, yeah. Size 11. Please." Draco replied as he sat down.

It all passed too quickly for Draco and soon he was standing at the counter taking out notes from his new wallet to pay for his new trainers.

"Thank you, have good day." The assistant said just as brightly.

Draco looked away from his box of trainers to her, she smiled at him.

"Yeah, err Thanks." He mumbled and turned and walked out of the shop with a smile on his face.

It was Saturday and Draco was working, he hurriedly made his way back to the café with his bag in his happiness forgetting to get himself some lunch.

"Hey dude, what you brought?" Blaise called to him as he walked back in to the café.

"Trainers." Draco said grinning.

" 'bout bloody time." Blaise said, earning him a poisonous glare from Angela.

"I swear your old ones are going to fall apart in the next few minutes." Blaise said laughing.

Draco rolled his eyes and went to the staff room, he put his box carefully in to his locker, making sure it was locked he pulled off his battered hoody and tied on his apron. Working Saturdays was generally quite fun, he, Blaise and two waitresses Draco had never spoken to worked in the restaurant from 9 till 6 with an hours break each for lunch. It was a long shift, but neither Blaise or Draco minded as, in truth, they didn't really have anything better to do. They laughed and joked with each other and teased Angela and the regular customers. The three old women Draco had served on his first shift came back regularly and loudly commented on the two young 'boys' serving them.

Working in the café had helped Draco in more ways than he could imagine. Not only had it given him a source of finance, it helped him gain confidence. He had to deal with customers for hours on end every shift. He had to be friendly. He had to deal with the customers when he got orders wrong. Most of the time they were fine about errors on bills and such, but you got the odd couple who were very bitchy about it. Draco had to learn to deal with these people, to stand up for himself when they were wrong, and gracefully accept the truth when he had made a mistake. The change in Draco's confidence was noticeable, he met peoples eyes when he spoke to them and he walked with his head up and only stared at the floor when he walked past Harry's gang, who still took every opportunity to bully him when they could.

After closing up for the night Draco and Blaise walked to the bus stop through the high street. Passing a music shop Draco stopped to stare through the window.

"Ok Draco we do this every week." Blaise whined.

"Shut up." Draco said lazily.

Draco was staring at the brightly coloured electric guitars hanging in the window. His mum had taught him to play a beaten up old acoustic guitar of hers when he was very young and he still played. He wanted an electric guitar though.

"I'm going to buy one. Not right now, obviously. But I'm going to save up and buy one." Draco said firmly.

"Sounds like a plan." Blaise said. "Hey we should set up a band, you know I play bass."

"Yeah just the two of us." Draco laughed.

Blaise scowled at him.

"We'd have to find a drummer, and a singer of course, dummy."

"What makes you think I can't sing?" Draco asked.

Blaise sniggered.

"Shut up."

"Come on Dray, you're good enough. I'm, well, I'm pretty good, ish." Blaise cajoled.

"I'll think about it." Draco conceded.

* * *

As Draco opened the door in to his house he noticed that only the lights in the kitchen were on, it was strange because his mum should be home, therefore most of the downstairs lights should be on. He flicked on the corridor lights and put his shoes down in the hall.

"Mum?" He called.

He walked into the kitchen, slight feelings of worry creeping in to his mind. As he turned he saw his mum, she was lying on the floor, it looked like she had fainted.

"Mum! Shit! Mum!" He shouted.

He ran over to her and checked she was breathing, she was but it was very shallow. Draco knew he couldn't move her, he didn't know what had happened, she might have had a seizure or something. Running to the phone he dialled for an ambulance. Then sat holding his mums had until they arrived.

Sitting in the back of the ambulance Draco was in shock. This had never happened before, he knew it might, but it had never happened. The paramedics had said that it looked like his mum had fainted, but they couldn't be sure why so she needed to go to hospital for tests to be taken. She still hadn't come round. At the hospital, doctors took a lot of blood tests and waited for her to regain consciousness. Around three in the morning her eyes opened groggily.

"Where am I?" She croaked.

Draco was instantly alert.

"It's OK mum, you're in the hospital, you must have fainted. Don't worry, I'll just go and get a doctor."

Draco stayed at the hospital at his mums side all day on Sunday despite her protests that she was 'fine really, he could go home and do homework or something.' Late in the afternoon a doctor came to see them, he had the test results.

* * *

Draco came in late to college on Monday. He walked into English and sat at his place without a word to anyone. The teacher glared at him but carried on talking about the theme of love in Much Ado About Nothing. Draco was oblivious. He paid no attention to the teacher and for once he just sat and completely ignored Hermione and her sniffs of disapproval and sideward glances laced with irritation of him being there.

Pulling out his notebook he began to doodle. Over the front and back page words were written, over and over. At the end of the lesson Draco picked up his bag and left, he forgot his notebook. Hermione looked at it, sighed, picked it up and began to follow him. She stopped as she saw the doodles and began to read them. She didn't understand, the same phrase was repeated over and over. It ran all over the front and back covers and crisscrossed over each other. It said:

"In six months"

Again and again and again.

* * *

I hope people understand that last bit. A bit fillerish in places but it all needs to be there. Review review :D btw, havent actually proof read this so please ignore any mistakes, or tell me about them and i'll fix them. J.


	5. Give it a rest

Woo look, I've updated!!! Be amazed!! I am. Lol. I know where I want this story to go, just not how its going to get there. That's why its taking me so long to update, I'm really sorry. I'm really going to try and update more often, really! A huge huge thank you to my reviewers, you guys make it worth writing.

* * *

**Give it a rest**

Blaise found Draco sitting on a secluded wall at lunch.

"Hey." He said quietly, "Want to tell me what's up?"

Draco continued to stare at the floor, he hadn't looked up since Blaise had got there.

"Got home on Saturday." Draco began quietly. "Mum had fainted, she went to hospital, had some tests, woke up." He said in barely a whisper.

"And?" Blaise asked. "Is everything ok?"

"She's got six months." Draco choked out.

"Oh mate." Blaise said. Sorrow reflected in his eyes.

In a gesture of friendship Blaise hugged Draco round his shoulders. Draco, in a rare show of deep emotion, burst in to tears.

"It's.. not long.. enough." Draco managed to say. He was valiantly trying to stop crying, and failing.

"They might be wrong Dray. I've heard stories where they've said months and its been years." Blaise said sympathetically.

"I hope so. I need her. She's my mum." Draco whispered.

Draco put his head in his hands and made a final effort to get himself under control. If Harry and the others saw him, he would be in trouble.

* * *

Hermione had searched for Draco nearly all lunch.

"Why am I even doing this?" She muttered to herself. "He's too cheap for me even to consider helping."

Then she saw him sitting alone on a wall on the far side of the college grounds. She saw Blaise walk up to him and watched them exchange words. She felt a strange emotion take root as she watched Blaise hug Draco and saw him cry, she thought it might have been pity for Draco so she quickly pushed it away. She had never seen a guy cry before.

She began to walk towards them to return Draco's book but when she saw Draco put his head in his hands her resolve almost failed her. _What are you thinking? Afraid to face the tramp?_ Her brain taunted. _What would Harry say?_ She carried on walking. Blaise glared at her when she got to them.

"Hey Puff." She said snidely. "You forgot your book." She threw it on the floor at his feet."

Draco looked up slowly, he had stopped crying and he glared at her. She turned and began to walk away. Then she stopped and turned back.

"Why were you crying?" She asked mockingly.

"Just fuck off." Draco snapped. "Go and mess up someone else's life for a change."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock, and she turned and hurried away. No-one had ever spoken to her like that. He wasn't getting away with it. She ran up to Harry.

* * *

"Stuck up bitch." Blaise said venomously. "You alright Dray?"

"I'll be fine." He sighed. "I'm just pissed off now."

They looked across the college grounds and saw a group of people making their way over towards them. They glanced at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Here they come." Blaise said. "Thought we'd get some trouble for telling that cow to fuck off."

"Sorry mate." Draco said.

They waited for Harry, Ron and the others to arrive.

"Something we can do for you?" Blaise said light heartedly with a smirk.

Harry went straight for Draco.

"What have you been saying to my girlfriend tramp?" He snapped aggressively.

Draco said nothing.

Harry pushed Draco, who stumbled backwards.

"Got nothing to say Puff?" Harry said snidely.

Harry, angered by Draco's silence, swung his fist round and punched Draco on the chin. He was aiming for Draco's nose, but Draco had the height advantage and Harry missed. Draco staggered backwards. He straightened himself and gingerly touched the corner of his mouth to find a small trickle of blood. He looked at the blood on his finger disgustedly.

"You know, it was her who came over to me Potter." He said, drawling Harry's last name.

"Whatever Puff, why would she want to talk to you? You'll never be good enough for her. You don't even deserve to be around her, or even at this college you little cheap skate." Harry said laughing.

Draco began to walk away, he rolled his eyes.

"Get over yourself." He muttered.

Ron stopped him.

"What did you say, tramp?" He said dangerously.

"I said," Draco began. He glanced at the dangerous look in Ron's eyes, then round at Harry, Dean and Seamus. "I said nothing."

Pushing past Ron he walked off, Blaise glared at Harry and his gang and ran after Draco.

"Going to run and cry Draco?" Hermione said snidely as Draco walked past her on the way in to college.

"Give it a rest." Blaise snapped.

* * *

Draco's mum was in hospital for the next three days. When she came out, Draco spent all of his free time with her. When he wasn't at college or at work, he was at home with his mum. Making sure she was ok, all of the time.

"Draco, seriously, I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere. Go out and see Blaise." She said exasperatedly one Friday afternoon after college in mid November.

"Are you sure mum?" Draco asked.

"Of course I'm sure! I'm sick of you fawning over me." She said laughing.

Pulling on his trainers and hoody, Draco grabbed his skateboard and headed in to Heathfield town centre. He was planning on going to the café for a drink and to see Blaise, who was working. However, when he went past the guitar shop, he stopped. He had enough money now. He hadn't been out anywhere in ages, not that he went out anywhere in the first place, and all his money was just sitting in his bank. Slowly he entered the shop, and looked around in awe. Guitars lined the walls, black ones, white ones, striped ones, acoustics ones, v-shaped ones and standard shaped ones. The one shop assistant came over to him.

"Interested in buying?"

Draco just nodded and continued gazing around him.

"Ok, I'll leave you to browse." The attendant said smiling.

After ten minutes of looking at guitar after guitar and dismissing them, he finally found the guitar he wanted. It wasn't flashy or bright, but it suited him down to the ground. It was a black Fender Stratocaster, sleek and shining under the light.

"That one." Draco said. "Please."

"Excellent." The shop assistant said as he took the guitar down from the wall and gave it to Draco. He held it as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

"You need a case? Amp? Lead?" He was asked.

Draco just nodded.

* * *

Blaise walked in to the small kitchen of the café to chat with the chef whilst he was on his break. When he entered the kitchen he saw the chef hitting the surfaces with two wooden utensils, in time with the quick drum beat of the song on the radio. Blaise looked at him curiously.

"What?" The chef asked defensively, continuing to tap out the beat.

"Hey Jack, do you play the drums?" Blaise questioned.

"Yes." Jack answered slowly, "Why."

"Well, do you want to be in a band?" Blaise asked. "With me and Dray?"

Jack considered Blaise carefully. Jack was a huge man, over six foot tall with broad shoulders and short curling black hair. He was twenty three and worked full time as the head chef of the café. He, Draco and Blaise had become fast friends as they learnt of each other love for music. On breaks, Draco and Blaise would sit in the kitchen and put CD's on, or listen to the radio, discussing what was on with Jack as he worked.

"Yeah why not." Jack said, smiling. "You play bass right?"

"Yeah, and Dray plays lead. We need a singer though, although I haven't heard Dray sing. We can practice at a warehouse on the old industrial estate, there's enough power sockets."

"Sounds good." Jack said. "When do you want to practice?"

"Well, Dray's got to buy an electric guitar first, he's only got an acoustic, but he kicks ass on that." Blaise said.

"Blaise! Come on, there's customers waiting." Blaise heard Angela shout.

"Better get back to work." Blaise sighed.

As Blaise served coffee to a solitary old man, he noticed Draco come in with a goofy grin on his face and a large guitar shaped bag on his back.

Draco sat down on a stool by a the counter and place his guitar case down gently and the box with his amp down neck to it.

"You got it then?" Blaise said excitedly, as he came over. "Which one?"

"A Fender Strat." Draco said dreamily.

"Excellent!" Blaise said. "Hey, I found us a drummer, Jack's going to do it."

"Ok. When shall we start practicing?" Draco asked.

"How about tomorrow night after work? Jack can drive us over to the warehouse, he's got his van." Blaise said enthusiastically.

Draco laughed.

"Have you asked Jack about this yet?"

"Well, kind of. Ok no." Blaise said, looking guilty. "I'll go ask him."

"Blaise." Angela said. "Customers."

"Oh, right." Blaise said looking disappointed. He sidled off to clear tables looking sheepish.

Draco stayed a the counter and ordered a coffee from Angela. He was so happy, at that moment, even if Harry Potter walked in to the café, Draco wouldn't have cared.

* * *

Happy Lacey? :P Hehe 


	6. Band Practice

I do not take credit for Blink 182, Fenix TX or the songs What's my age again or Threesome. They are real songs and real bands. Also, I don't know that much about music so you'll have to bear with me as I ramble on about beats, melodies, notes and chords and probably not make much sense.

J x

**Band Practice**

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Draco asked.

"For the tenth time, yes!" His mum almost shouted at him. "I've eaten. I'm comfortable, and I have enough videos to keep me happy for a month. I'll be fine! Go out and play your new guitar."

Draco had shown his mother his new guitar as soon as he got in the previous night. She smiled at him and said she was glad he had finally been able to get something he really wanted. However, he had pestered her all morning on Sunday about leaving her on her own. Blaise had moved the practice to Sunday after Jack had refused to miss out on going to the pub on Saturday night after work.

"I just worry," Draco said, looking sheepish.

"I know," She replied softly. "But I'm not going anywhere yet."

She pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the forehead.

"Now get going, you'll be late."

Draco smiled at her at he left, but the smile left his face as soon as he shut the door. Her clothes disguised it, but Draco decided that his mother was worryingly thin. He would make sure she ate more from now on. And bring her cakes from the café. She would like that. Draco smiled again.

The day was clear and bright. Despite the appearance of warmth, the mid-November day was icy cold and Draco pulled the hood of his jumper up tightly. Walking through the housing estate Draco passed children zipping around on bikes, smiling and laughing, taking advantage of a weekend without rain. Draco had never learnt how to ride a bike. He watched the young children enviously as he passed them.

The abandoned warehouse he and Blaise had turned into their hang out was not far from Draco's house. He crossed a large playing field, avoiding the gang of young teenagers who appeared to be doing nothing except smoking, spitting and picking fights with one another. Ducking through a hole in the rotting fence on the far side of the field was awkward. Draco was carrying his guitar and amp in either arm and his skateboard was strapped to his rucksack. Eventually, after a few attempts he managed to wedge himself through the fence at a painful angle. Draco walked over to the large grey building in front of him. He pushed open the metal door, it squeaked feebly. The abandoned warehouse was not in especially good condition, but it looked stable. There was dust and cobwebs everywhere except in the area that Draco and Blaise used and many of the glass panes in the high windows had been shattered. As Draco put his guitar down on the shabby looking sofa in a corner, Blaise came in another door from the front of the building. He flicked a light switch as he did so and the strip lights that hung down from the ceiling flickered on. Many of them were broken, but it was light enough.

"Hey," Blaise said, looking sleepy.

Draco smiled.

Blaise walked over to a large handle sticking out the wall and began to turn it. As he did, a lager square patch of wall began to rise off the floor and curl into a roll, spraying off dust and grime as it did so. The old goods entrance to the warehouse had proved useful in getting the larger items into the warehouse. As the door opened, Jack reversed his van in carefully. Draco helped Jack unpack his drum kit as Blaise closed the door.

"We'll set up over by the sofa," Blaise called.

Draco and Jack heaved the drums over and began to set up. There were several plug sockets and numerous extension leads by the wall.

"This place is pretty neat." Jack said as he looked around. "How did you find it?"

"It was just, here." Draco replied as he plugged in his amp. "We noticed no-one ever used it so we just used to hang out here. We've been coming years."

Blaise flopped down on the sofa with his eyes closed.

"Why did we have to meet so early," He moaned.

"It's 2 o'clock Blaise," Draco said. "And it was your idea."

"Shut up."

Draco sat down on the sofa next to Blaise and began to tune his guitar. He had to concentrate quite hard as Jack had sat down at his drums and began to beat out rhythms to warm up. Draco had an ear for the guitar. His mum had been an excellent tutor and he had become as good as her a few years ago. Now he just played what he heard. He borrowed CD's off Blaise and imitated his favourite bands as well as composing his own riffs.

"Right," Blaise said, once he had woken up a bit and his bass was set up. "I think we should start playing something we all know, just to get in time with each other, just the music though, we'll sort out the vocals afterwards. What shall we play?"

"How about we start with some Blink?" Jack said. "That should be ok to start with."

Draco nodded.

"Ok. How about 'What's My Age Again?'" Blaise said.

Draco nodded. He played a few notes to remind himself of the song, noticing Blaise doing the same, and then began playing the opening riff. Right on cue, Blaise started playing. Jack missed his timing on entering with the drum beat but he recovered quickly. They played through the song several times, having to restart a couple of times because Draco missed the beat to change melody or Jack just fell out of time completely. Blaise's playing was flawless.

"I just like this song." He shrugged. "Actually, I kind of know pretty much all the Blink songs back to front."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Well just wait for us to catch up then hey?" He laughed.

After a couple of hours covering Blink 182 songs, Draco and Blaise turned the distortion on their amps up. Now they tried songs from heavier bands. The remaining windows shook slightly at the heavy bass. Blaise grinned.

"That was wicked."

By late afternoon the three of them were just about managing to stay in time with each other on the more simple songs they tried to play. They watched each other carefully as they counted the beats. Jack sometimes had to make up drum riffs to go with the songs they were playing as he couldn't remember them, but he managed fairly well. Draco's fingers were aching and he was sure he was getting blisters on his first two fingers of his left hand, but Blaise kept saying, 'just one more'. Finally, Blaise had conceded to play just one more song. But before playing he pulled out a microphone and plugged it in to his amp, he handed it to Draco.

"Oh no, you've got to be joking." Draco said, looking a bit scared.

"Go on, I've heard you singing along to the radio, just give it a try." Blaise said.

"But, I, you'll just laugh at me."

"No, we won't," Blaise and Jack chorused together, grinning.

Draco scowled at them both and reluctantly took the mic, handling it so gently it looked like he thought it might bite him.

"We'll do Threesome by Fenix TX," Blaise said. "We did the best on that one and the riffs aren't too complicated."

Draco glared at Blaise, but set the microphone up on a stand and strummed his guitar, calling back to his memory the chords for the song. He began to play.

"_And if there's nothing left to say_," His voice broke and he stopped playing. "I can't do this."

"Of course you can," Blaise said encouragingly. "That was fine, you're just nervous."

Draco sighed and turned back to the microphone. He looked down at his guitar. He started to play once more.

This time he managed to sing the first verse, but missed the beat for the chorus so they stopped again.

"Blaise this is useless. We'll have to find someone else. I can't do it."

It was Jack that spoke, he deep voice calm.

"You're doing fine, you're voice only went that time on the long notes. It just takes practice. It's hard to play and sing at the same time. Anyway, you sound kind of like Chester Bennington. You've got a bit of a deeper voice though."

"I do not." Was Draco's reply, but he looked a bit happier all the same.

They tried once more. They made it through the whole song, finishing at different times, but close enough. Draco had sung most of it, only stopping singing a few times to concentrate on playing, but picking up the vocals whenever he could.

"Now," Blaise began.

"Enough Blaise!" Jack cut him off. "I need to go home! It's nearly seven."

"Oh," Blaise said, glancing out of the window at the darkness.

Draco was also surprised to see that the sun had gone down. He hadn't realised it was so late. A pang of worry hit him as he realised how long he had left his mum.

"Yeah, I should go too." He said, starting to pack away.

"I'll give you a lift, that neighbourhood you live in is a bit dodgy to be walking round at night with a nice guitar like that." Jack said, as he heaved his drums into their cases.

"So when shall we practice again?" Blaise asked.

"Umm, I'm free Tuesday." Jack said.

Draco nodded, coiling up the lead for his guitar.

"Ok then, we'll meet you here about 4ish then."

Blaise looked very pleased. Draco rolled his eyes. Once Blaise had an idea, there was no escaping it, especially if you were included in the idea.

"Sorry Parv, but Dad's taking me to New York that weekend." Hermione said loudly.

The class was waiting to go into the English room. It was locked so they were all loitering outside.

"Ooh. That's fancy." Parvati said to Hermione. "Shame you won't be able to come to my party though." She said looking crestfallen.

"I know. But it's only the first weekend of the holidays, we can go out somewhere in the week. We should so go shopping."

Draco, who was standing a safe distance behind them, rolled his eyes, but said nothing, keeping his eyes on the page he was scan reading. Mrs Peters pushed past the students to the door and unlocked it.

"Come on now, quickly, we're late as it is." She snapped.

Hermione sat down next to Parvati, glaring at Blaise who had been about to sit down in the seat she had taken. Instead of taking a different seat, he stood and waited, looking absently out the window.

"Fuck off," Hermione hissed at him.

"Hermione, to the front please. We go through this every lesson." Mrs Peters called, without looking up from her laptop.

Hermione sighed audibly and made a fuss getting up and collecting her stuff. She stormed down the rows of chairs to front, briefly noticing how Draco's shoulders drooped as she approached. '_Loser_,' she thought. Although a quick scan of his profile told her the that his t-shirt was new. Taking out her anger of being moved to the front she whispered snidely to him.

"Steal some money did you Puff? Or did that loser of a mother of yours manage to blag some more benefits from the government?"

Hermione expected Draco to flush and just ignore her, like he usually did. He did not look up from his book, and his cheeks coloured slightly, but he said quietly.

"Never talk about my mother again you selfish cow. You don't know anything about me, or my family."

Shocked, Hermione stared at him.

"What did you say to me?" She snapped.

This time he looked up. His eyes flashed and looked almost silver they were so pale as he looked into her deep brown ones. Hermione realised the flush in his cheek she originally thought was from embarrassment, was anger.

"You heard me." Was the quiet reply.

Hermione looked away first. She hadn't been left with the satisfaction she usually had when she taunted him. Watching him subtly from the corner of her eye she noticed he seemed agitated, even angry. Clearly she had struck a nerve with the taunt about his mother. The teacher, calling her back to the present, stalled her thoughts.

"We are going to be spilt into pairs on this project." She called.

Hermione's heart sank. Chancing a glance at Draco, she saw he too, looked disappointed.

"You will be working with the person sitting next to you."

"But Miss, I don't want.." Hermione began.

"I am not interested in what you want Hermione, you will be working with Draco. Now class, I want you to put together a detailed report on the relationships within Much Ado About Nothing and how they are crucial to the plot. The mark you get for this will affect your final grade for the module so I expect it to be good. We will be working on this for the next two weeks in class and then you have the Christmas holidays to finish it. It's due the second Friday of next term. And remember, I expect you to work together on this, do not just let one person do all the work."

"Great." Hermione and Draco muttered sarcastically together.

Realising they had both had the same thought they glared at each other and then ignored each other for the rest of the lesson.


	7. Pretending

Next chapter. I've got a whole chapter plan thing going on so I should be able to update more often. I'm so amazed at how many hits this story is getting. What does everyone think about it? Are the chapters a bit boring? I can't decide.

Anyway. Enjoy.

J x

* * *

**Pretending**

Half way through the second English lesson of complete silence between Draco and Hermione, Draco decided that needed to come up with some sort of plan of how they were going to split the work. They would never be able to put something together if they never spoke to each other. He glanced at Hermione, who was doodling on her work book, she was biting her lower lip gently as she concentrated. Rather than finding that this made her look sweet, even attractive, Draco found only hatred and resentment rising in his chest. This girl was one of the many people who seemed determined to make his life that much harder. Scowling, Draco seemed to lose all the words he was planning on saying. Everyone else in the classroom were chatting away, some easily, some awkwardly, thrown into an uncomfortable situation. Draco could just about hear Blaise and Parvati arguing.

"I want to do those ones!" Parvati said.

"But you just chose that list!" Blaise snapped.

"Well, I changed my mind."

"Fine!"

"You're such a dickhead." Parvati screeched.

"Well you're an ugly skank." Blaise said mildly.

Imagining the look of shock on Parvati's face, Draco had to fight to keep the grin from his own. It was nearly the end of the lesson and he and Hermione had done nothing. He sighed.

"Listen." He said quietly, not looking at Hermione. "We need to split the work some how. I've written down the main topics we have to cover. If you pick five, I'll do the other five. It's not like we'll really have to speak to each other after."

Hermione had stopped doodling.

"You're such a loser." Hermione muttered.

"Well its not like I would have chosen to work with you either." Draco snapped, losing his temper.

Hermione sighed stroppily.

"Fine." She snatched the piece of paper, scanned the list and copied down five topics.

"At least you're not dumb." She said. "But with a face and fashion sense like yours, I suppose you've got to get lucky in something."

Before Draco had a chance to retaliate, the bell had gone and Hermione had picked up her stuff and flounced out of the classroom with Parvati, leaving only the delicate smell of expensive perfume. Draco's temper, with the worry over his mother and the problems caused by Harry, Hermione and their gang, had been bubbling just under boiling point for some time. As he stood up to leave, he found that he was shaking. Grabbing his bag he stormed out the room, ignoring Blaise's calls for him to wait. He roughly shouldered past people in the corridor and found himself outside of the college walking through town. He walked down an alley and found himself in the bin yard behind the café where he and Blaise worked. Seeing the bin he kicked it hard and it spun away from the wall and fell over. An old plate was lying beside the back door, waiting to be disposed of. Picking it up, Draco threw it against the wall as hard as he could. It smashed with a satisfying crash. Bits of china flew everywhere, he put his hands up to shield his face but a tiny fleck of china flew through his fingers and slit his cheek. It was a small cut, shallow, but the with the emergence of pain, Draco's mind began to emerge from the reeling circle of anger. He was breathing heavily and a thin trickle of blood began to drip down his cheek. He wiped it away. As Draco looked around, at the fallen bin and the bits of plate lying everywhere he felt his anger dissipate. Before anyone came out to see what the noise had been about, Draco righted the bin and quickly swept up the mess of china with an old broom that had been lying by the back door. When he got to the bus stop, Blaise was already waiting for him, his bass case slung across his back.

"Hey, you alright?" Blaise said, looking concerned.

"I'm fine."

"What happened to your cheek, you're bleeding you know?"

"Oh." Draco said, wiping the blood away again. "I, err, threw a plate at a wall."

"Right." Blaise said. He looked a little confused but didn't press the matter. "So, back to yours to get your guitar?"

"What?" In his anger Draco had forgotten about practicing with Blaise and Jack. "Oh, yeah. Fine."

Draco was silent most of the bus journey home. Blaise, undeterred by Draco's silence, chattered away about his plans for the band at the practice that night.

"I think we should go over some of the songs we did on Sunday, and you should try singing in them as well. Then we can try some new ones. I've been listening to some stuff that I think we'll be ok at. I've printed off some tab sheets and brought some of my books over as well."

Draco nodded and sometimes made affirmative noises. When they got to their stop, Draco interrupted Blaise.

"I'll meet you there, ok? I'll only be a minute. You'll need to let Jack in if he's early."

"Oh, alright. I'll see you in a bit."

After sending Blaise away, Draco immediately regretted it. Draco's temper wasn't Blaise's fault, neither was the way Hermione had treated him. He quickly walked back to his house. Letting himself in, he called hello to his mum. She was reading in the lounge, a blanket covering her legs.  
"Mum, are you cold?" Draco asked.

"Hmm?" She said, looking up from her book. "Oh, I was a little but I'm fine now."

"Do you want me to get you a jumper, another blanket?" Draco asked, looking worried.

"No, no I'm fine." She said smiling. She coughed slightly. "What have you done to your cheek? Have you cut yourself?"

Draco raised his hand to his cheek.

"Oh, umm. I dropped a plate at lunch." He invented. It was almost true. "It smashed and a bit flicked up and cut me."

"Well, make sure it's clean." His mother said, concern etched in her face.

Draco could tell she didn't believe him.

"It wasn't." He paused. "Them." He said quietly, looking at the floor. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure you're ok?" His mum asked.

"I'm fine." Draco said. "Really. I'm going for a band practice with the guys."

"Oh good." His mum smiled and she looked ten years younger. "There's a casserole on the stove. Heat some up for dinner when you get back. I'll probably go to bed quite early."

"Ok mum." Draco said.

He leant down, kissed her cheek and then ran up the stairs to collect his guitar. As he was closing the front door to leave, he heard his mum coughing violently in the lounge. She didn't sound good and an icy grip tightened in his chest as he thought about how much time his mum may or may not have left.

* * *

Hermione sat with her legs draped over Harry's and her head on his chest as they watched a DVD in her lounge. Harry's fingers gently drew patterns on her back and she felt very relaxed.

"Have I told you who they are making me do my project with in English?" She asked Harry.

"No." He said, not taking his eyes from the TV.

"Bloody Puff the magic dragon!"

"What? That teacher must be a bitch. He's such a loser." Harry said, looking down at her.

"I know. It's so unfair. She could have let me work with Parv and then he could have worked with his boyfriend. Parv has to work with Blaise. And the projects going to take all Christmas! As if I don't have to see him enough in lessons!"

"You're going to have to see him over the holidays?" Harry asked.

"Not if I can help it." Hermione snapped.

"If he tries anything. Puts one of his dirty fingers on you, I'll kill him." Harry announced.

"As if he would. He knows I'm way out of his league." Hermione scoffed.

"You're all mine." Harry said possessively.

Hermione reached up and pulled Harry's head down to kiss her. As Harry kissed her more intensely, she felt him move a hand gently up her top. She resisted the impulse to pull his hand away and focused on kissing him. His tongue gently caressed her own and Hermione relaxed slightly. However, when Harry's other hand moved to her hips and began to undo her belt, she stiffened.

"Harry." She began.

"What," he murmured, kissing her neck.

Hermione paused for a moment, enjoying the sensation of his lips on the sensitive skin of her neck. Harry's hands became more insistent at her belt. She pulled them away.

"What?" Harry said, slightly aggressively.

"Harry, no." Hermione said softly.

Harry looked into her eyes for a moment. Hermione thought she saw some resentment and impatience for a second, but then it was gone. He shrugged. Then settled back down to watch the film, his hand resting lightly on Hermione's waist.

"I love you." Hermione whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

Jack and Blaise were already set up when Draco arrived. They were improvising rhythms together. Draco smiled over at them as he unpacked. He pulled Blaise aside for a moment.

"Listen mate, about earlier." He began, but Blaise interrupted.

"Don't worry about it." He said, putting a hand to Draco's shoulder. "Hermione's an evil bitch, she's enough to make anyone lose it."

The practice went well. Better than Draco had expected. He thought that Blaise making him sing would only make him feel worse about himself. However, as he concentrated on playing his guitar and remembering the words, he felt himself relax. It was like when he picked up his guitar and began to play, he became someone else. Someone without problems. It was like being in a different world. They still had problems finishing on the same note and would often miss beats during the songs. However, the music still flowed quite well and Draco's voice adapted well to each song they chose, even though he would have trouble with the higher notes and when he had to concentrate harder on his playing would often forget the words. Blaise, once again was pleased with the practice and was grinning as he packed away, talking none stop about what they should practice next time and improvements they should make.

"We still sound very raw and unpolished, but I think with practice that should improve. I really think we have something though."

"This is only our second practice Blaise. Of course we still sound 'raw and unpolished'!" Jack said laughing. "Lets not get ahead of ourselves."

Blaise ignored him and carried on talking. Jack and Draco exchanged smirks. They arranged to practice again on Thursday night and Jack dropped Draco home before making his way to the pub.

Some of the nervousness about his English project with Hermione returned as Draco walked into college the next day. Lost in his own turmoil, he didn't see Harry, Ron, Dean and Seamus converging on him until it was too late. Harry grabbed him and pushed him against a wall.

"If you lay one finger on my girlfriend. You're dead." Harry snarled in Draco's face.

Draco looked at the floor. Harry face was so close to his, if Draco had looked up he would have been able to see every pore on Harry's face.

"Did you hear me, tramp?" Harry shouted.

Draco had been late for college. Everyone was in class already and Blaise had no lessons until the afternoon. He was alone.

"Why would I want to touch your girlfriend?" He said quietly.

Harry pulled him and pushed him roughly against the wall again. Draco felt the rough brick graze his shoulders through his hoody.

"She's way of your league so don't even think it." Harry snarled.

He removed his hands from Draco's shoulders. Ron moved round and threw a punch directly into Draco's stomach. The group walked away laughing as Draco hunched over his throbbing stomach. Draco stood, leaning against the wall for a few moments and then walked stiffly out of the college grounds. He walked across the road to the café. Finding a small table in the corner he put his bag down and walked slowly up to counter. Angela turned around as he got there.

"Aren't you supposed to be in college?" She asked suspiciously.

Draco muttered something vague about his lessons being cancelled. Angela didn't look convinced, but got him a coffee anyway.

"Are you ok?" She asked him as he turned to go back to his table. "You look very pale."

Draco forced a smile.

"I'm fine." He said.

Again, she didn't look convinced. However, she let him go.

Draco worked on his college work in the café all day. Angela said nothing but supplied him with regular coffee. When Draco looked like he was getting jittery from excessive caffeine, she switch to juice. He was so absorbed in his work he didn't notice when Blaise walked in at about 3 o'clock..

"Thought I'd seen you in here." He said as he sat down. "How come you didn't go to college?"

"Didn't feel like it." Muttered Draco.

"Potter?" Blaise asked.

Draco just nodded.

"God, Potter and his lots are such dickheads." Blaise said vehemently.

"Language, Blaise." Angela called from the service area.

Blaise rolled his eyes and Draco managed a small smile.

"Anyway." Blaise went on. "I swear, working with Parvati is a nightmare. I know working with the queen of the bitches can't be easy. But I swear I don't know how Parvati got on to this course. She is so stupid. And she keeps changing her mind about the topics she's going to do. I'm going to throttle her if she does it again."

Draco was now smiling properly.

"More good news." Blaise continued. "I heard that Harry is going to Canada two weeks of the Christmas holidays so we don't have to worry about running into him."

"That is good news." Draco agreed. "Shame he can't go permanently."

"Reckon anyone would notice if we hired a hit man to take him out? I saw this programme on TV about this guy who lays traps for foxes and then shoots them. Made me think of him." Blaise said thoughtfully.

"Unfortunately. Harry's not a fox. But a hit man might be an idea." Draco agreed.

* * *

With the extra band practice, working in the café, the project from college and helping his mum, the next two weeks passed quickly. His mum was getting increasingly frail, unable to exert herself for more than a few hours at a time. Draco was taking on more of the house work and shopping and also cooking for the two of them at least every other night. He didn't show it, but he was beside himself with worry for his mother.

After two weeks of solidly ignoring each other and working in silence on their English project, the final lesson of term was upon them. Much to Draco's surprise it was Hermione who broached the subject of meeting up to work over the holidays.

"I don't think we need to meet up more than once a week to see what each of us has done." She said abruptly at the end of the lesson.

Draco said nothing.

"So I think we should meet up next Friday morning. In that little café across the road. 10.30. Don't be late. I want to make it quick, I have better things to do than hang around with you."

"You and me both." Muttered Draco. But he said. "Fine."

Hermione left without saying goodbye, Draco scowling at her back as she walked away, hating everything about her, from her expensive clothes to her straightened hair.


	8. Changes

Before I get going on the next chapter, some replies to reviews.

Thanks to ChAosDraGon, trini gyal101 Adrianna100 and Em for their reviews, it's so nice to know people like my story J

Em: Glad you like the story, just out of interest, where are you from? I'm from the UK. While 'tramp' can mean a slut/whore type person here, it can also mean a homeless person, who is often seen begging on the street and generally looking rough and unclean. (Draco does not look rough or unclean, but he would be a bit scruffy and poor looking)

They call Draco Puff because Puff is a magic dragon from a song and I think a children's cartoon or something. The song goes something like 'Puff the magic dragon, lived by the sea. And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee' or something like that. It's just a reference to Draco's name being Latin for Dragon.

* * *

**Changes**

As soon as the Christmas holidays started, Draco felt much more at ease. He wouldn't have to see Harry or his gang for three weeks and although he felt some trepidation about meeting Hermione at the end of the week, overall, he felt fairly relaxed. Between the extra shifts he was taking on at the café and the numerous band practices Blaise was arranging, Draco wouldn't have much time to dwell on what would happen during his meetings with Hermione and when he went back to college in January.

The first Monday of the holidays Draco had to himself. Blaise was out all day in London with his family and he did not have to work. Standing in front of the mirror, Draco scrutinised his appearance. He was tall and skinny, his clothes hanging loosely around his frame. His fair skin was clear of spots and blemishes, his pale blue eyes lone spots of colour on his face. His hair needed a cut, he decided. His light blond hair, almost white, was tousled in a spiky style with some cheap gel. However, it was getting quite long and looked a little out of control. Picking up his skateboard Draco headed downstairs.

"Mum, I'm going out. I'm going to get a hair cut." Draco called.

"Ok sweetie," His mum called from the kitchen.

"I'll be back later."

Jumping on his skateboard Draco skated down the hill to town. He got the bus when he was going to college, not wanting to risk his precious skateboard getting stolen whilst he was in lessons. However, whenever he could, he rocketed down the hill towards the high street, pausing only to cross roads and make sure he wasn't going to get hit by any cars. The day was gloomy, the low, dark clouds heralding rain. Draco stopped outside of a small hairdressers, the sign read outside, 'Hair cuts/colours and piercing shop'. There were pictures of models with brightly coloured hair and piercings on their faces and ears hung up in the windows. Draco looked over the price list for hair colours and then, on impulse, looked at the list for piercings. He stood outside, contemplating, for quite a while. Then, making an abrupt decision, he pushed open the door and went inside.

* * *

Hermione had, had a wonderful time in New York. She and her father had stayed in an expensive hotel and she had been brought lots of new clothes, bags and shoes.

"Oh my god, that bag is gorgeous." Parvati cooed.

It was Wednesday and Hermione and Parvati were taking the train to a nearby city to spend the day shopping.

"Oh Parv, you have no idea how amazing it was." Hermione said dreamily. "There were so many nice clothes, and shoes. The shoes were amazing. Anyway, how was the party?"

"It was great. Loads of people came. I think maybe about 40! And some of my step brothers really hot Uni mates turned up." Parvati said.

"Oooh really! What were they like?" Hermione asked.

"Well, there was this one guy who I got to know quite well. If you know what I mean." Parvati said slyly.

Hermione gasped and grinned.

"You didn't! Oh my god you did! Who was it?!" Hermione shrieked.

"Keep your voice down." Parvati scolded. "His names Oliver. He's a basketball player. He has a scholarship and everything."

"Nice." Hermione said approvingly. "So." She paused. "How was it?" She whispered.

Parvati giggled and blushed.

"Well, we were a bit drunk. But. Nice."

"Just nice?" Hermione asked.

"It hurt a bit." Parvati said quietly.

"Ah." Hermione said looking a bit worried. "Well, I've read that it usually hurts the first time."

Parvati nodded.

"Are you going to see him again?" Hermione asked.

Parvati became quite giggly again.

"Yeah," She said grinning. "I'm meeting him tomorrow. Anyway, how are things with you and Harry on that front."

"Oh, don't ask," She sighed. "Anyway, oh my god." She squealed and hugged Parvati excitedly. "What are you going to wear?"

When they arrived back at Heathfield train station the girls decided to go for something to eat.

"There's a little café over here," Hermione pointed. "I want to try it out before I have to go there on Friday. I'm meeting Draco Malfoy there to sort out our bloody project. I can't believe I have to work with him!"

"Shit." Parvati said. "I'd forgotten about that. I've got to meet Blaise at some point. Won't that be fantastic?" She said sarcastically.

"Why did we get stuck with the two biggest losers in the college." Hermione asked as she opened the door to the café.

The two girls picked a table by the window and looked over the menus.

"Ooh, that looks nice." Parvati said. "Chicken and pesto with sun dried tomatoes on focaccia bread."

"That does sound nice." Hermione agreed.

Rather than looking at the menu, Hermione looked around the café. It was quaint in a modern sort of way. There were plenty of people clustered around tables, laughing and joking. Then Hermione noticed the young man at the service counter. He was tall, with artistically spiked blond hair, streaked with black. Or was it black hair streaked with bright blond? He had a black apron tied over his loose, faded blue jeans and she realised he worked in the café. She smoothed her long hair with her fingers and flicked it over her shoulder. As the young man smiled and laughed with the woman over the counter Hermione noticed a black ring glinting at the left side of his lower lip. Normally, Hermione hated facial piercings, especially on guys. However, the dark ring, in contrast to the guys pale complexion and dyed hair, looked positively sexy. Hermione saw the woman at the counter nod at her and Parvati's table and the guy smiled and began walking over to the table. It wasn't until he noticed who they were and the smile disappeared from his face that Hermione realised who he was. She quickly looked down at her menu.

"Can I get you anything?" Draco asked quietly.

Draco stared intently at his note book. Hermione was still pretending to read her menu and Parvati was staring, almost open mouthed, at Draco's new appearance.

"Uh. Yeah." Parvati said, regaining her voice. "I'll have a cappuccino and the chicken and pesto focaccia."

Hermione also regained her composure.

"I'll have the same."

Draco nodded and then walked away. Hermione watched him go from the corner of her eye. She saw the woman at the counter looking concerned at Draco's non-smiling, deflated happiness and glance over at their table. Hermione then realised why she hadn't recognised him, other than the new hair style and the piercing, she didn't think she had ever seen him smile, and she had definitely never seen him laugh. Her stomach gave a guilty squirm as she remembered that when she was around Draco, he was given very little chance to laugh, or smile. Lost in her guilty thoughts, she didn't realise Parvati was talking to her.

"Sorry Parv, what was that? I zoned out."

Parvati rolled her eyes.

"I was saying that I hope he's not making our food, you never know where he might have been." She said scathingly.

Hermione made a non-committal 'mmmmhmm'ing sound.

* * *

Draco's tension mounted severely in the days before he had to meet up with Hermione. It was not aided by Hermione and Parvati's appearance at the café, despite Hermione's lack of insults to him. He had found it quite strange how she hadn't even glanced at him and seemed to be avoiding looking at him. If anything, it made him more nervous. He was so distracted that the bands practice on Thursday evening was a disaster. Draco couldn't concentrate, and when he wasn't forgetting the words he was missing notes on his guitar. 

"What is the matter with you?" Blaise asked, exasperatedly. "You played this one fine on Tuesday!"

"It's nothing," Draco muttered, filling with the microphone, making it hum.

Blaise sighed

"We'll never get anywhere tonight. Lets just leave it."

Draco wandered over to the couch to put his guitar away. Jack watched him as he started to pack up his drums.

"Is he going to be ok?" He asked Blaise quietly.

"I hope so," Blaise said, also watching Draco.

"Girl trouble?" Jack asked.

"Not exactly," Blaise said.

Draco arrived at the café early on Friday morning. He ordered a coffee and found a table tucked away in a corner. He placed his guitar carefully against the wall next to him. Pulling his work out of his bag he began to read through it, fidgeting and glancing around nervously. At exactly ten, Hermione swept through the doors, looking harassed. Looking around she found Draco, sighed, and walked over to the table. However, when she got there, Draco noticed she looked nervous.

"Umm, Hi." She said.

Hermione put her expensive looking silver bag down on the table and slipped off her jacket. She sat down and pulled out her notepad. They sat in silence for a few minutes, avoiding each others eyes.

"So," Hermione said finally. "What have you done?"

Draco began to go through his notes. Hermione had not expected Draco to have done much work and she was surprised at the depth of his arguments. Once he had finished, he glanced up at her quickly. He was surprised to see a thoughtful look etched on Hermione's face rather than a scornful one. As if she thought he could read her thoughts she arranged her features into a look of mild disinterest.

"Well, as I said, at least you've got brains."

Draco glared at her.

"Well what have you done?" He snapped.

Hermione went through her notes and it was Draco's turn to be surprised at how much work she had done and how well thought out it was.

"That's really good," He said, forgetting how much he disliked her for a moment.

"Thanks," Hermione replied, flashing him a brief smile, also forgetting how much she disliked him for a moment.

"But," Draco said quietly. He didn't look up at Hermione, but stared at her note book. "I think you could work something more in to this point and find more to link these together."

"Oh," Hermione was disarmed slightly. "Yeah I guess so."

Quite suddenly, they were having an animated discussion about ideas and developments for the project. At times Draco forgot to stare down at his work and glanced up at Hermione. Hermione found that she forgot to have a look of scorn and disgust and was genuinely interested in his ideas. She was disturbed by the small voice at the back of her head that kept telling her that she liked to look at Draco. At his pale blue eyes and his hair that stuck up in random directions but suited him perfectly, and at the glinting black ring hooked over his lower lip.

"Is that real?" She asked suddenly, cutting Draco off.

"What?" He asked, looking up at her properly for the first time.

Hermione pointed to her own lip.

"That." She said.

Draco touched his lip ring gently. Hermione noticed he touched it gingerly and saw that his lip was still slightly swollen underneath the ring.

"Yeah." He said. "I had it done on Monday."

"Oh." Hermione replied.

"Did it hurt?" She asked, looking curious.

"Umm, a little, afterwards."

Draco felt uncomfortable as she stared at his lip but couldn't fail to notices the softness of her brown eyes that usually looked so hard. Her usually immaculate hair was slightly wavy due to the rain outside and Draco couldn't stop the thought that it looked much nicer that way floating into his mind.

"Well." Hermione said, all business again, looking away from Draco's lip. "It looks ridiculous anyway."

Any thoughts of how Hermione looked left Draco's head instantly. He rolled his eyes, but couldn't quite believe that she meant what she had said.

"Whatever." He muttered.

Hermione looked at the slim gold watch on her wrist and Draco noticed her perfectly manicured finger nails and delicate looking hands. He forced the thought away.

"Oh my God." Hermione said. "I was supposed to meet Parvati and Lavender half an hour ago! I'm so late."

She began to pack away her things. Draco did the same and picked up his guitar.

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

The gentle look of curiosity Draco had seen on her face when she had asked about his lip ring had returned. He frowned at her slightly.

"What does it look like?" He asked. "It's a guitar."

"Oh," Hermione said. "Do you play?" She had asked the question before she could stop herself.

"Yeah." Draco said carefully, unsure of how to react to more questioning.

But all Hermione said was.

"Oh, cool. Well we need to finish this another time." She paused, as if thinking hard. "Are you free on Monday?"

"What? Monday?" Draco hadn't thought he would have to see her again so soon. "Yeah. I guess."

"Ok, well. We'll meet here again, same time." Hermione said, blushing slightly.

Before Draco was given a chance to answer Hermione had gone.

* * *

Hermione was furious with herself. Why was she asking Draco about his lip ring and then about whether he played guitar? Why was she thinking about his hair and his eyes and his lip that was slightly swollen under the ring? She didn't even like him! Why was she had never liked him again? Because he was poor, and never had any nice clothes and was always a bit of a loner, a mean voice in her head said. Hermione felt a little bit ashamed of herself and felt a flush rise to her cheeks. Was she really that shallow? She'd never really thought about it before. She was always so happy, with her life, with her friends, with Harry. Harry had never liked Draco either. But today she'd found it easy to work with Draco, to talk to him. She realised she didn't know anything about him. But he was loser, she thought, almost meaning it. Well that wasn't her fault. Was it? As Hermione walked towards Lavender and Parvati she pushed all thoughts of Draco and his eyes, lips and hair from her mind, for the moment.

* * *

Draco was confused. The meeting with Hermione hadn't been half as bad as he had thought. She hadn't really been that bad. In comparison to the past anyway. Why had she been asking about his lip ring and his guitar? She couldn't have been interested. Could she? But she had looked interested, she couldn't disguised it from her eyes. Her deep brown eyes that had stared so intently at his lip. He brushed his lip ring gently with his fingers. He didn't really understand why the usual burning hatred he had in reserve, just for her, was dwindling to a mild irritation. He found his thoughts drifting to Hermione's long brown hair, which looked so much nicer wavy and her small delicate hands that looked so soft. Shocked at his own thoughts he tried to remember why he hated her. She called him names, she laughed at, she made fun of him. The irritation rose slightly. He realised that he didn't really know anything about her. She was a bitch though, he thought, almost meaning it. He pushed open the door to the warehouse and smiled at Blaise and Jack, pushing all thoughts of Hermione and her hair, eyes and hands from his mind, for the moment.

* * *

I'm trying to take this as slow as possible. I know they can't like each other in one day and I'm trying to make the transition fairly believable. Please don't flame me lol. I'm just doing the best I can.

P.S. I know the lip ring and hair dye is a little overboard but I had an image of a kick ass punk Draco and had to put it in.

J. X


	9. What is going on?

* * *

I'm so terrible at building things up. I'm a drama junkie. But I really am trying my hardest to take things slow. A note for the chapter coming, for any reader not from the UK, remember the drinking age in the UK is 18, so being served at a bar when your 16/17 (if you know where to go) isn't all that difficult.

Anyway, thanks again to ChaosDragon: I know what you mean about something being missing. Hopefully I'll cover it without realising it in the next few chapters. And also thanks to Broadwaychick 07 for the review. J

* * *

**What is going on?**

The weekend passed too quickly for Draco to dwell too much on his second meeting with Hermione. With the onset of Christmas, the café was getting busier and busier. The usual customers had to fight to get seats with the Christmas shoppers. Draco and Blaise spent Saturday forcing their way through crowds of wet people with dripping umbrellas. The result of this was a cup of coffee smashed on the floor and two sandwiches landing in a mans lap when Blaise tripped over a pram. Both boys felt thoroughly drained by the end of the day. As they collected their goodly amount of tips from their jars in the staff room, Blaise had an idea.

"Hey, shall we go to the pub?" He asked Draco.

Draco paused getting changed for a moment.

"Which one?" He asked. "Do you think we'd get in?"

"Well, I've heard the King's Head isn't usually too fussy." Blaise replied, as he pulled his jacket on.

"I suppose we could give it a try. I'll ring my mum and check it's ok to stay out." Draco said.

Draco walked through to the café and asked Angela if he could use the café phone. He had never been able to afford a mobile phone, and he would only have Blaise and mum to call anyway. His mum laughed when he told her where he was going and wished him luck. He and Blaise called goodbye to Angela and Jack and made their way outside. It was dark and raining. A strong wind blew the rain against their faces and they made their way quickly to pub. It was called The King's Head and had a reputation for being seedy. It was where all of the under age kids drank. The kind of place where, when there was a police raid due, the owner would go round and tell everyone that if they didn't have ID, to give their drinks to someone who was old enough. Draco and Blaise made their way inside, glad to be out of the wind and rain. The pub was already quite busy, people drinking and chatting loudly and playing pool and darts. With a quick glance around the pub Draco could tell that about sixty percent of the customers were underage. He and Blaise made their way through the people to the bar. It was a solid wood bar made of dark oak that matched the panelling on the walls, and was sticky from spilt drink. Draco was careful not to lean on it. A petite blonde woman was serving drinks, she had her long hair tied up messily in a knot and was wearing a low cut black top that left little to the imagination. Draco nudged Blaise hard in the ribs when he noticed him staring very pointedly at her large breasts. She passed two pints of a smoky coloured ale over the bar to two frail looking old men and then turned to Draco and Blaise.

"What can I get you?" She asked.

Draco glanced at the pumps.

"I'll have a pint of Carling." He said, trying to sound confident.

Rather than asking him accusatorily if he was old enough, as Draco has expected her to do, the barmaid just nodded and turned away to get his drink.

"Result." Blaise murmured, as her back was turned.

Blaise also ordered a pint of Carling, trying hard to talk to the barmaids face, not her chest. He almost succeeded and Draco could tell the barmaid suffered his wandering gaze with long practiced patience. But then, he thought, she shouldn't be wearing such a revealing top. They moved away from the bar to a small table by a window. The table looked as if it had originally been the same colour as the bar, but was now covered in scorch marks from lighters and matches and scratches where people had thought it would be funny to write things with sharp objects.

"See." Blaise said triumphantly. "No problem."

Draco looked sceptically at Blaise, but he too felt triumphant.

They had arrived at the pub early and although they had some experience drinking in the past, from swiped lager cans from Blaise's dad and their many attempts, that sometimes works, of buying alcohol from the various off licenses during the summer, by 10.30, they were both quite drunk. The barmaid told them, non too subtly, to go home and come back another day. With good grace, they called goodbye to her and staggered out the door. They wove their way along the pavement and up the hill towards Draco's house.

"Can I crasssh at yours?" Blaise slurred. "Your mum'll kill me lessh than my mum."

"K" Was all Draco could manage.

It took several attempts for Draco to get his key in the door when they arrived at his house. It had taken them much longer than usual to walk home, probably owing to the fact that they were weaving around the pavement and had to sit down regularly for 'rests'. By the time they arrived home their trousers were soaked from sitting on grass that, although it had stopped raining, was still wet.

"Draay, whyre we alwet" Blaise mumbled, as he leant against the front door.

"Duno," Draco replied, concentrating very hard on aiming his key for the lock. "Maybe, we went to the seaside. Seas wet."

"Probably," Blaise agreed.

Draco finally managed to open the door. Blaise fell flat on his face on the carpet as he had been leaning on the door when Draco opened it. Draco collapsed to his knees laughing next to Blaise.

"Shhhh," Draco said loudly. "Mums sleep."

The crawled up the stairs towards Draco's room. As they did so Draco's mum stepped out on the landing.

"Uh oh." Blaise said.

"What on earth are you doing?" She asked, a small smile playing at her lips.

"Shhh, we're being quiet." Draco stage whispered, as he slipped down a few stairs with a loud 'thump'.

"You're both drunk aren't you?" She asked.

"No. Definitely not. Definitely." Blaise said, swaying slightly on the spot, pointing to no-one in particular to emphasise his statement.

"Definitely." Draco repeated.

Draco's mum started laughing. Although Draco and Blaise were too inebriated to notice, the laughter took the years off her face that the cancer had put on. Her pale eyes sparkled just as Draco's did when he was happy.

"Get to bed both of you. I'll get you a bottle of water."

Draco collapsed on to his bed as Blaise collapsed on to the floor with a sleeping bag. Both of them were snoring by the time Draco's mum came in to put a large bottle of water on the table next to Draco's bed.

* * *

"I want to die." Blaise groaned.

Draco 'hummphed' into his pillow. Both boys had woken to thumping headaches and rolling stomachs. They had also found that they were both fully dressed, Blaise still had his trainers on and rather than sleeping in his sleeping bag, he awoke to find it partially wrapped round him but mainly screwed up in his arms.

"What time is it?" Draco muttered.

"11. Ish," Blaise said.

"What time are we meeting Jack?"

"2. Ish,"

"Oh god I'm going to be sick." Draco moaned, as he lurched out of bed and stumbled down the corridor to the bathroom.

Draco and Blaise managed to drag themselves downstairs about an hour later. Draco's mum was sorting some washing at the counter. Despite Draco's fairly severe hangover, he instantly noticed how tired his mum looked and felt guilty about waking her up the previous night.

"Mum. I'm sorry about waking you up when we came in last night." He said, sheepishly.

Blaise appeared to nod in agreement, but it was hard to tell as he had sat down and was resting his head on the kitchen table.

"It's fine Draco." His mum said, smiling. "I was awake anyway. You and Blaise were very amusing! How are you feeling this morning?"

"A little bit rough." Draco conceded, sitting down gently.

"Would you like me to make you some breakfast?" She asked.

Both boys turned a little bit green.

* * *

The familiar feeling of nervousness had returned to Draco's stomach by Monday morning. However, now when he thought of Hermione, rather than just pure seething hatred, he found a small portion of curiosity kindling. The weather was dull and cold and Draco walked quickly to warm himself. He was early and when he reached the welcoming warmth of the cafe he brought himself a cake and sat at the same table he and Hermione had before.

Hermione was late, as usual. It did matter, she thought, it was only Draco. Draco? When had she started calling him that? She stopped when she neared the café and pulled a small mirror out of her bag. She checked her reflection quickly. She was only making sure she looked good so he could see she was well out of his league. Satisfied with her appearance Hermione put her mirror away and walked in to the café. Glancing round she found Draco at the table they had been at on Friday.

"Hi," she said quietly, as she shrugged off her coat and sat down.

"Hi," Draco replied, playing with his fork.

They sat in silence for a few moments, as they had done the last time they met. Again, it was Hermione who broke the silence.

"That cake looks nice."

Draco seemed to look confused for a moment.

"Would you like to some?" He asked.

Draco pushed the plate across the table, turning it so the fork faced Hermione.

"Oh, um, yeah."

Hermione paused for a moment, looking at the cake. Draco watched her and rolled his eyes.

"For fucks sake, I don't have anything contagious, you can use my fork." He snapped.

Draco reached over to another table and grabbed a spare fork and thrust it at Hermione. She looked up and found him looking directly at her, his eyes ablaze with anger, hurt and irritation. She almost lost herself in his blue gaze for a moment. She looked down quickly.

"I wasn't thinking that," she said quietly, then paused. She picked up the fork from the plate. "I was thinking that you were last person I ever expected would share a piece of cake, or anything, with me."

Hermione forced herself to look up again into Draco's piercing blue eyes. In truth, she wanted to look at them, to lose herself in them. That annoying little voice in her head told her that she wanted to look at him and find him looking back at her, but not as someone he hated. Hermione suppressed the voice as she cut a piece of cake with her fork and ate it. She saw the anger and irritation leave Draco, slightly.

Once they started talking about work they once again found their defensiveness leave them and they were easier in each others company. Before they knew it they were not talking about work. Hermione told Draco about going to New York with her Dad and the sights and the shopping. They were both laughing when Draco told Hermione about his weekend and he and Blaise waking up fully clothed with horrendous hangovers on Sunday.

Draco kept catching himself studying Hermione, when she was concentrating and he could see her gently biting her lower lip and when she was laughing and her whole face lit up. Every time this happened he had to stop himself and remind himself who she was. It was like she was a different person.

Hermione also had to stop herself from watching Draco. She watched as he would pull gently at his lip ring with his fingers when he was looking at his notes, and the warmth and passion in his eyes when he was talking about the band he played it. It was like he was a different person.

Draco glanced at the clock on the wall of the café.

"I should go. I have to meet Blaise and Jack."

"Yeah, me too. Go. I mean. Not meet Blaise and Jack." Hermione stumbled over her words, feeling awkward.

Draco laughed, and then smiled. Hermione found herself smiling as well, at Draco. It was the first time they had genuinely smiled at one another, Draco thought it felt weird, but surprisingly good. As they left the café they found themselves walking in the same direction, stealing glances at each other when the other was not looking. As they reached the end of the road Draco felt the first splashes of rain on his face. It quickly got heavier.

"Oh my God, my hair. I can't believe I came out without an umbrella," Hermione squealed.

Draco grinned then noticed a phone box to his left.

"Quick, in here." He said, grabbing Hermione's arm.

He pulled Hermione in after him and shut the door. They looked out of the glass as the rain pummelled the roof and splashed at their feet as it came through the gap at the bottom of the phone box. It was only after a few minutes that Draco realised how close Hermione was to him. They were only inches apart. He looked down at Hermione and saw her quickly look down.

Hermione had started laughing as Draco pulled her in to the phone box. Then quietly watched him as he stared out at the rain. It took a few minutes for the closeness of the situation to dawn on her as well. She saw Draco realise it too as he turned to look at her and quickly looked down. But Hermione found she could not make herself keep looking at the floor, slowly, she looked up, right into Draco's eyes. He was so close she could see the few rain drops still glistening on his neck and the slight flush that had risen to his cheeks. It was like she could not drag her eyes away from his.

"Draco, I.." She whispered.

But Draco quickly looked away.

"I think it's stopping." He mumbled. "The rain."

Draco gently pushed past Hermione and stepped out into the rain, which was not stopping, and in fact, seemed to be getting harder. Hermione was left alone in the phone box, her heart pounding in her chest. She raised her fingers to her lips and the question of what it would be like to kiss a guy with a lip ring flashed into her mind.

Draco walked quickly to the warehouse barely feeling the rain, or the cold. What had just happened? He asked himself. Hermione had been so close to him, he remembered the smoothness of the skin on her face. He remembered light smell of her perfume. Had that actually been nearly a kiss? But she didn't like him. Did she? She hated him. And he hated her, he had to remind himself. But he had not hated her in the café and he certainly hadn't hated her when she was so close to him in the phone box. What was going on?

Hermione got the bus home. What had just happened? She asked herself. She and Draco had been so close. She remembered looking up and losing herself in his eyes and looking at his lips and that glinting, black lip ring. If she had just tilted her head slightly, would they have kissed? Would they? But he didn't like her. Did he? And she didn't like him, she reminded herself. But she hadn't hated him in the cafe and she definitely had not hated him when he pulled her into that phone box. What was going on?


End file.
